Found In The Snow
by LorettaCat1168
Summary: What happens when four toms find a beaten queen in the snow? What has she got to do with a certain tom? And how will this affect her in the long run? First fanfic hope you enjoy! rated T for later on. There is more than one chapter chp one is not the end!
1. Queen

**Ok so this is my first fanfic! Ahhhhh. I hope it's enjoyable and yeah so please R&R and don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism because I want all of your opinions.**

**Ok so in this fanfic the cats will have two forms: cat form- normal cat and Jellicle form- like they are in the movie/theatre performance (human height). At the start of each chapter I will tell you the form they are in and everyone will be that way unless I say otherwise in the chapter. Ok all that done enjoy and I hope you will read more. **

**Jellicle form for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats. (Unlucky me) However I do own my own character Leto. J**

It was winter so naturally it was freezing, so freezing that it had snowed. The Jellicle's were enjoying themselves thoroughly though some really couldn't stand the snow. Rum tum tugger, Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Munkustrap decided to go for a walk. _Why won't he shut up!_ Alonzo thought to himself beginning to get irritated with Tugger's moaning about the snow ruining his mane. "Tugger" Alonzo said getting the Maine coon's attention "shut up!" Alonzo shouted causing Mungo to laugh and Tugger to do a dramatic spin to face him.

Tugger was outraged his face turning purple he took a deep breath looking like he was going to shout "no" was all he said. Alonzo erupted with laughter soon followed by Mungo and Tugger the toms holding their stomachs. Munk stopped in his tracks turning to face his fellow toms trying to pull a serious face. The toms stopped laughing for a second before beginning to howl with laughter pointing at Munk's face.

The toms had walked halfway round the perimeter of the junkyard and were now at the furthest edge of the junkyard when Alonzo stopped abruptly, spotting something on the floor. The snow just in front of him was stained red. Using his eyes he followed the trail leading him to a lump in the snow. A big lump. A Jellicle sized lump. Thoughts whizzed through his head as he stared at the lump of snow. It was red... very red. "Guys!" he shouted at his fellow toms that had stopped a bit away waiting for him to stop staring at the floor. When then raced over he pointed to the lump of snow.

Tugger's eyes went wide. He recognised that smell. Not personally though he knew one thing that that lump of snow was a queen. "Q...Q...Queen" was all Tugger had to say and Alonzo dived forward and began to dig away at the snow. Tugger was right, curled up in a ball under the snow was a very beaten looking queen covered in blood. She was white/silver but had black Bengal cat markings. On her ears she had small tufts of black fur kind of like a lynx. She had a long fluffy tail and black paws. Alonzo picked her up bridal style and looked to Munk.

"Tugger and Mungo run ahead and try to find Jenny and Jelly" they nodded and ran off, Munk turned to Alonzo "I'll get Old Deuteronomy" Alonzo nodded as Munk ran off. Alonzo panicked looking around the junk piles wildly. He sat in the snow the queen on his knee and wrapped a blanket he had spotted around her.

The queen opened her eyes. They were a deep blue a ring of black on the outer edge. _They were beautiful _Alonzo thought to himself. "You're safe. Don't worry" Alonzo said surprised at the calmness of his voice. The queen nodded before slipping back into a state of unconsciousness. Alonzo lifted her again and began to run to Jenny and Jelly's den.

"Oh my everlasting cat! What happened?" Jenny said meeting Alonzo halfway through the clearing. Tugger and Mungo had got Jenny rather quickly. They were told to wait at her den and help Jelly get ready for the arrival of the Queen and Alonzo. "Found her buried under a pile of snow" Alonzo said as Jenny lifted the blanket. She gasped at the state of the Queen.

"Bring her inside" Jenny called walking away. When Alonzo placed her on the bed in Jenny's den Mungo took Tugger outside who was in shock nodding to Alonzo as he went. Jenny came back through with a cloth and warm water. Alonzo stayed near the injured Queen hoping to heat her up.

Just as Jenny was about to start cleaning her fur the Queen woke with a start. Thinking Jenny and Jelly where going to harm her she hissed and backed away. As her back touched the wall of Jenny's den she let out a loud yelp. Alonzo rushed forward and reached out to her. Recognising Alonzo she began to scoot forward still wary of Jenny and Jelly. "Alonzo calm the poor dear down we will be back soon with some bandages" Jelly said and she began to walk off Jenny in tow.

"They were trying to help you" Alonzo said his voice calm and reassuring.

"It hurts" was all the queen managed to say. Alonzo guessed she was about a year of so younger that him. The queen began to lick away the blood were she could reach, her injuries becoming apparent. She had several large gashes everywhere but a very long and deep one up her back.

"What's your name?" Alonzo asked trying not to show panic of her wounds in his voice. The Queen looked up at him and seemed to smile.

"Leto" she said "What about you?" she asked and stopped cleaning her wounds.

"Alonzo" Alonzo said making Leto smile. She then went back to cleaning her wounds. The gash on her back was beginning to worry Alonzo. Leto moved to try and clean the wound on her back. When she did so the wound reopened wider and ripped further up her back, causing the queen to wince and grit her teeth. Alonzo jumped forward and held her hand.

" stay still" He waited till Leto nodded and licked her back gash clean along with all the fur on her back. "Will you let me bandage it?" Alonzo asked the queen nodded and mouthed a thank you to him. Jenny and jelly came back through and Alonzo showed them the wound. They rubbed cream on it and let Alonzo bandage it.

"Erm... Alonzo it's all twisted at the front" Leto said after Jelly pointed it out to her. Jenny thwacked Alonzo's ear muttering stuff about him getting in the way she shoved him outside and told him to wait.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked redoing her bandage. Leto hesitated but decided she could trust the two older queens who had been so nice to her.

"Leto, Thank you for fixing me." This caused the queens to smile brightly. Leto smiled back enjoying the queens company.

"I'm Jennyanydots and this is Jellylorum, but just call us Jenny and Jelly." The queens smiled shaking Leto's hand. After finishing bandaging Leto up the queens invited Alonzo back in. They all talked for a while before Tugger and Mungo walked back in.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie an' this is Tugger bu' jus' call me Mungo" Mungojerrie said in his thick cockney accent. Leto smiled and then looked to Tugger who was looking over her wounds, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Are you ok?" Leto asked concerned.

"I'm sorry" was all Tugger replied.

"You're sorry?"

"If we had got to you sooner and I hadn't just stood there like a muppet you might not have..." Tugger trailed of shaking. Leto stood up, ignoring Jelly's complaints, and took Tugger's hand. Tugger looked down at the queen who was smiling at him.

"But you did find me didn't you all" Tugger nodded. "And you got me help didn't you" Tugger nodded. "In which case calm down. I'm alive and I will be for a while now thanks to you Mungo, Alonzo, Jenny, Jelly and anyone else who I haven't met yet" the queens small speech had caused everyone to smile. Tugger calmed down and gave her a quick hug before introducing himself. Leto told Mungo and Tugger her name and they left saying they were going to let everyone know.

It was the middle of the night and Leto was lying on a makeshift bed in Jenny and Jelly's den. Alonzo was asleep beside her bed on a pile of cushions after asking if he could stay to make sure Leto didn't sneak away. Leto shot upright after hearing some rustling and giggles. "Who's there?" she asked. A small black kitten was shoved in front of her from the shadows.

"I...I...I'm Misto" the kitten bowed and Leto smiled.

Leto got up and curtsied in front of Misto. "Pleased to meet you...and your friends I'm Leto" saying friends she looked into the shadows where Misto had appeared from. Misto giggled as a small tom kit rolled out from the shadows.

Misto pointed at the tom who was now sitting with his legs in a basket grinning up at Leto. "That's Tumble. He thinks your pretty" Misto laughed as Tumble's face went red.

"Thank you Tumble" Leto smiled patting his head. Leto sat down sitting Tumble and Misto on her lap. "Now who else have I to meet?" a row of kittens appeared from the shadows and said their names in turn.

"You can call me Jem"

"I'm Electra"

"Plato, pleased to meet you"

"I'm Pounce" this kitten also jumped onto Leto's lap.

"I'm Vic" a final kitten ran out from the shadows bouncing up and down excitedly.

"OMELC! You are so pretty! You can be my friend because I think you're nice! Oh I'm Etcetera but just call me Cettie" she exclaimed. Alonzo woke at the noise wondering what was happening.

"Leto?" he asked. After rubbing his eyes he spotted the kittens surrounding her. "How did you lot get in here?" They all giggled and pretended to zip their lips shut.

"They came to tell me I was pretty and that they wanted to be my friend" Leto said nuzzling Tumble and Misto and patting Cettie on the head. Alonzo gaped not sure what to say.

"Why are you here?" Cettie asked Alonzo all eyes turning to him. Leto grinned and looked to a very uncomfortable looking Alonzo.

"I...eh... I..." Alonzo stuttered not sure what to say beginning to blush.

"You like her!" Vic accused pointing to him. The kittens all agreed and looked to Leto.

"W...what?" Leto stuttered.

"Do you like him back?" Misto asked.

The room was silent. "I never said I liked her!" Alonzo said finding his voice.

"Do you this she's pretty." Vic asked quickly turning the discussion into an interrogation.

"Well...well yeah" Vic glared at his "Yes I think she very pretty if I'm being honest" Vic nodded satisfied with his answer.

"Do you this he is handsome?" Misto asked Leto who was by now a deep red.

"Well...uh" The kittens all looked at her "Yes actually I do" She winked at Alonzo while the kits were squealing.

"Leto" Alonzo said dramatically standing up. Leto took the tom kits off her lap and stood also.

"Yes Lonz?" she asked in a swoony voice.

"I think I love you" Alonzo grabbed Leto's paw as the kittens squealed.

"But Lonz we cannot be together my father Tugger would kill you" The kittens gasped at this turn of events. Right on queue Tugger walked in. After hearing everything and decided to go along with it.

"Step away from my daughter Alonzo. For she is to be married to Mungo" Tugger raised his hand dramatically and Mungo walked in. After closing the door he walked over to Alonzo and lightly, but dramatically, shoved him away from Leto.

"She's moine an' don' you even think abou' changing it" He announced. The kittens looked at Leto waiting to see what would happen.

"But father I love him" Leto announced reaching out to Alonzo. The kittens squealed with delight as Alonzo grabbed her paw and pulled her away.

"No you don't you love Mungo he has poisoned your brain. Misto said he had" Tugger said looking to Misto. Misto stood up and the other kittens pushed him forward.

"He is a... witch! He has brainwashed you!" Misto shouted pointing at Alonzo. Everyone gasped.

"Lonz! Tell me it's not true!" Leto turned to Alonzo placing a paw on her heart.

"It's not true Leto I love you!" Alonzo said reaching out to her but she pulled her paw away. She walked into Mungo's arms crying into his shoulder.

"See she moine an' she always will be!" Mungo said patting Leto's head fur as she wailed. Tugger stood in front of Alonzo.

"Let me prove it!" Alonzo shouted reaching out to Leto. The queen kittens cried for Leto to turn round.

"How?" Leto asked walking towards Alonzo. He grabbed her paw and pulled her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he planted a kiss on her lips. The queen kits squealed while the toms encouraged Alonzo. Tugger shoved Leto away and stabbed Alonzo. Alonzo fell to the floor. Leto screamed and ran over to him. He reached up his hand and stroked her cheek "I love you Alonzo so very much" She whispered as he took his last breath. She kissed him on the cheek before standing up. She faced Tugger and Mungo and stabbed herself. She fell into Alonzo's arms on the floor. The queen kits cried with joy and sadness.

**This is not the end! all will be reveled in the next chapter!**


	2. The Den

**Chapter 2 here we are As soon as the cats reach the house the look like normal cats so yeah but up until then its jellicle form. Last chapter we ended with a dramatic preformance by Tugger, Alonzo, Mungo and Leto. Again R&R and enjoy!**

"That was...interesting" everyone turned to face Jenny, Jelly, Deuteronomy, Munk, Demeter and Bomba. The queens were crying and Deut was smiling. "Kittens off you go and tomorrow Tugger, Mungo, Alonzo and Leto will come and see you" Deut said. The kittens cleared off whispering excitedly.

"Tugger, Mungo that means you go as well" Jelly continued. The boys huffed and walked off. Leto and Alonzo sat up sitting the knives, blunt pieces of wood, which were in their chests on the floor.

Leto stood up and faced Deut. "I have never seen anyone get along so well with the kits before" Deut said. She didn't say a word thinking he was talking to Alonzo. Jelly smiled at her mouthing he is talking to you.

"Oh...eh thank you sir" She said looking up at Deut. Deut laughed causing Leto to panic.

"Just call me Deut" Leto nodded and looked to Alonzo who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Leto" Leto said quietly. "I'm sorry about the noise the kittens were enjoying themselves and..." Deut cut her off placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hush child you kept them occupied while we were all having a discussion for that we thank you. Also I would like to offer you the opportunity to stay with this tribe" Leto smiled amazed and looked to Alonzo who was also grinning.

"Thank you so much! That would be great!" Deut smiled and gestured for everyone apart from Alonzo and Leto to leave.

"Now at the moment we have no where for you to stay..." Deut trailed off and Leto frowned.

"She can stay with me!" Alonzo blurted out. Leto spun round to Alonzo smiling. Deut nodded and left after whispering something to Alonzo who blushed and nodded. "Come on then let's go" Alonzo held Leto's paw and guided her through the sleeping junkyard. They walked to the far edge of the junkyard near where Leto was found. They kept walking till they reached a large pile of junk.

"Well this is it" Alonzo said as they walked into the middle of the junk pile. They pushed a curtain back that acted like a door, there was a bed in the side of the room and a table, the floor was covered in different pieces of soft carpet. That were all awfully clean. He also had a small sink type thing in the other corner with a kitchen type area around it. At the far right corner of the room there was stairs.

"Wow" was all Leto said amazed with the room.

"I'm a stray so... yeah" Alonzo said scratching the back of his head.

"What's upstairs?" Leto asked. Alonzo grinned and turned to Leto.

"It was a spare room but now it is your room." Leto grinned and ran up the stairs. She pulled back another curtain/door and stepped into the room. The carpet was all purple in this room and there was a large white cloth bed in the middle of the room there were two bedside tables and there was also a collar hanger on the wall.

"I love it" Leto breathed looking around the room. Leto's tail swished back and forth happily.

"Well get some sleep and in the morning ill introduce you properly to everyone" Alonzo said. He left and closed the curtain over. Leto smiled to herself and curled up in her new bed.

Leto woke up to the smell of tuna. Her favourite. She ran down stairs almost tripping and falling flat on her face. Just in time her tail wrapped around something so that she could steady herself. She looked around to see her tail wrapped around Alonzo's arm. He was smirking at her and held out a bowl of tuna.

"Eat" Alonzo said. Leto took the bowl and sat down at the table soon joined by Alonzo. "So how was your sleep then?"

"Fine thank you" Alonzo ruffled her head fur after she had spoken.

"Don't be so formal your making me feel old" Leto laughed at Alonzo and finished her tuna. "Oh and most people are going to see their humans today Misto has invited us to go with him because it's his first time seeing them after he left to tell us he had humans."

"I can't wait" Leto grinned. After tidying stuff away and Alonzo redoing Leto's bandage they headed off for Misto's den in the pipe near the clearing in the junkyard. On the way they met Bomba and Deme.

"You have him wrapped around your tail don't you" Bomba said to Leto gesturing to Alonzo. Bomba smiled as if she was proud of Leto. She already liked this queen.

"Oh hush Bomba" Deme said smiling sympathetically at Alonzo. "I'm Deme and this is Bomba your Leto right?" Leto nodded.

"Come join us later at the tire we are off to see our humans." Bomba said smiling at Leto. She gave Leto a hug before Deme and she both walked off. Leto laughed at Alonzo's face expression before pulling at his paw and continuing to Misto's pipe.

"Hey Leto!" Misto shouted running up and hugging Leto as soon as they came into view. "I'm so nervous" Misto fiddled with his bowtie type collar. Leto held his paw.

"It will be fine you have me and Lonz we are all going together." Misto beamed at Leto and they set off. They eventually reached a large house with a cat flap in the door.

"This is it" announced Misto. They were hidden in the alley across the street. They changed into their cat forms.

"Like this we kind of look like you parents Misto!" Alonzo said causing Leto to smile and nuzzle Misto.

"Let's pretend you are" Misto exclaimed sounding excited. Alonzo looked at Leto.

"Why not, come on dear" Leto said nudging Misto forward and rubbing off of Alonzo. Alonzo smirked and walked after them acting protective.


	3. The Twist

**ok chapter three. really happy people are enjoying this story. WARNING twist alert. Ummmm ok so for this chapter we start with cat form and it will say when they go jellicle. This is dedicated to anyone who is enjoying it so thankyou!**

**Loretta outxxx**

When they went through the cat flap a young couple were sitting on a couch in the next room. "That's them" Misto said. Leto picked Misto up by the scruff of his neck with her teeth. Misto giggled and Leto walked beside Alonzo into the living room. Leto plonked Misto on the floor in front of her and Alonzo who was beside her. They all sat in front of the humans. The woman looked at Misto and scratched behind his ear smiling. They then noticed Alonzo and Leto behind Misto. Misto nuzzled Leto and Alonzo.

"Awww Fluffy is that your mummy and daddy" Misto blushed at his everyday name. The woman picked Alonzo up. "My isn't he a Strong looking cat Handsome too, we shall call you Patch" The man next to the woman nodded and patted Alonzo on the head. The woman sat him down next to a sniggering Leto. She then picked Leto up. "Oh wow she is gorgeous" The woman exclaimed examining her. "I know we will call you Bell as in beautiful" The woman sat Leto next to Alonzo who nuzzled her making the woman squeal.

"I have never seen strays looking so clean and well kept Rose" The man said to the woman who seemed to be called Rose.

"I don't want to adopt them as they seem happy but I don't want them taken into the pound Rhys" The woman sighed. "We already have Fluffy"

"Just give them collars then" Rose seemed please with Rhys' Idea. She walked off holding Misto snugly in her arms Alonzo and Leto behind her. When they got into a workshop type room Rose measured their necks.

"She makes Cat collars, she made mine so they are original" Misto said sitting in between Alonzo and Leto while she worked away.

"Does this mean we aren't strays?" Leto asked Alonzo.

"No we are still strays, having these collars will just mean we won't get put into the pound." Alonzo answered. Alonzo was then picked up by Rose. She place a black collar around his neck it had silver studs on it the whole way around it, it also had a silver dog tag type thing hanging from the front of it. Alonzo was sat next to Leto who nodded at it approvingly. She was then lifted up. Rose placed a black collar with a line of dimities around it on her neck. Hanging securely on the front was a silver bell. Alonzo nuzzled her when she was sat on the floor.

"Right little Fluffy is staying over you two can leave" Rose said "You can come and get him tomorrow" Rose smiled and opened the door for Alonzo and Leto. Leto nuzzled Misto.

"See you in the morning Fluffy" Leto said Misto giggled and nudged Leto.

"We will get you in the morning Misto" Alonzo said as he and Leto walked off. As soon as they were hidden in the alley near the junkyard they changed into their Jellicle form. "Hey look you have a B carved into your bell" Alonzo said pointing at Leto's collar.

"You have a P carved into your pollicle tag." Leto said, making Alonzo growl. They began to walk home through the alley ways. It was getting dark and a cool breeze was streaming through the alleys. _A storm_Alonzo thought to himself. He knew that all the house cats would be with their humans, but he also knew that Cori and Mil would be waiting.

"A storm" Leto said before Alonzo had the chance. He looked at her baffled. She motioned to herself "I'm a stray too Lonz I learn these things" The raced back to the junkyard to find Cori and Mil waiting. Just as Alonzo had suspected. Cori pointed to Alonzo's collar fearing that he was now a house cat and it was just Mil and himself left.

"Misto's family didn't want us put in the pound so they gave us these we are still strays so don't panic"

"We? Sorry Alonzo has bad manners what's your name" Mil asked Leto after Glaring at a certain patched tom.

"I'm Leto and don't worry I already guessed that." Leto said making Mil and Cori laugh.

"Leto means hidden right?" Cori asked

"Yeah it does I was given the name by my dad" Leto replied.

"Welcome to the family" Mil said happy to have another girl. "I'm Mil this is my bro Cori and that's..." Mil trailed off. The strays went into a fighting stance as the heard some clanging even Leto. A tom rolled into Alonzo knocking him over. "That's Ad" Mil said pointing at the tom after face pawing herself. Everyone laughed at Ad who introduced himself to Leto.

"Snow storm?" Leto asked Cori. The strays had all gotten into Alonzo's den. It was the biggest, highest and sturdiest and was often used by the strays during a storm. They were in the 3rd floor which was like a big living room. BANG. Leto's ears twitched. There was someone downstairs.

"Macavity" Alonzo growled. Leto knew that name. But not for the same reason as everyone else. She raced downstairs shouts from the strays following her. No one went after her. Cori held Alonzo back trying to get a connection with the queen. There was silence. Alonzo ripped himself out of Alonzo's grip and ran downstairs followed by everyone else. When they got to the bottom Macavity was hugging Leto, soothing her crying. He spotted Alonzo and signalled for him to be quiet.

"What are you doing Macavity!?" Alonzo asked growling.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Macavity said

"Stay away from Leto!"

"You can't tell me to stay away from my own daughter" Everyone was silent.

"Why is she crying?" Alonzo asked trying to stay calm.

"Who do you think she got the injuries from" Everyone pointed at Macavity making him roll his eyes. "Her mother. Her own mother because her mother was jealous" Alonzo stepped forward.

"Leto. Turn around" He said softly. Let turned and hugged Alonzo crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I should have told you. I'm so sorry" Leto said shaking Alonzo wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave." Alonzo said to Macavity. Surprisingly Macavity did leave but not without smirking first. "Leto are you ok?" Leto nodded and walked over to Mil.

"I'm sorry" Leto said.

"Shut up you silly queen you don't need to apologise. Come on ill make you some warm milk" Mil put an arm around Leto and they walked upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Cori asked.

"Look at her ankles" Cori did as Alonzo said. Cori spotty cuff marks on her ankles. "Can Macavity make himself look like someone else?" Cori nodded and then realised what Alonzo was saying.

"It was Macavity" Cori said.

"And her markings, her eyes and her ears." Alonzo continued.

"Nothing looks like Macavity."

"Macavity is a year older than me and she is a year younger."

"Bast he stole her as a kitten... Like as soon as he was banished!" Alonzo nodded and growled. Cori told her sister the full story when they got upstairs.

"I'll kill him. I will kill him!" Mil screamed kicked a box to the other side of the room.

"The question is where is her parents? And are they working for Macavity?" Alonzo said. He looked down at the sleeping Leto in his arms.

**what ya think? Reveiw and let me know. **

**loretta out xxx**


	4. Hidden

**ok 4th chapter tada! So the plot thickens. Hope you enjoy. If any of you guys have questions thoughts or ideas please pm me. Thankyou.**

**Jellicle form all chapter.**

**Leto out xxx**

When Leto had awoken in the morning she was still wrapped in Alonzo's arms. The air was cold so she knew that they had all been right about the storm. The room was already busy. It seemed the rest of the strays were up already. Alonzo however being the lazy tom he is wasn't.

"He was making sure Macavity had left... Until at least 3 in the morning" Mil said helping Leto up.

"Macavity isn't really my father" Leto said softly.

"We know that. But if that is the case then what is your relationship with the hidden paw?" Mil asked now extremely curious.

"I'll tell you" Mil and Leto sat down and singled for Cori and Ad to join them. Alonzo woke up with a start growling and bearing his teeth at Cori. Who just laughed. On the way past Cori had stood on the patched tom's tail to wake him up. Still grumbling Alonzo dragged himself over to the rest of the group.

"My mum and dad lived on the streets, in another country. By this point I wasn't born though. My mum and dad sneaked on to a boat near when my mum was supposed to give birth to me. They did this so that it would be safer to live on the streets because the country they lived in was a very bad area for strays. On the boat my mum gave birth to me hidden among the cargo. That's why I'm called Leto." Cori smiled chuffed with himself for being right about the name meaning. "I stayed true to my name and stayed hidden when my mum and dad went to get food. When my eyes opened they took me with them. The cook on the boat liked us and happily gave us food each day. A day before we were supposed to dock there was panic on the boat. My mum and dad told me they loved me and that I had to always stay hidden until the time when I found someone to trust. They ran off to find the problem. The problem killed them..." Leto chocked on her words. Alonzo wrapped an arm around Leto. She smiled at him.

"On the day the boat docked I found the chef he looked at me with sad eyes and pointed to a bag. I knew at that point what had happened so I fled. I didn't stop running until I met Macavity and Griddlebone in a street not far from here. They told me their stories and by that point we were all the same. We had lost our families. That's what came over me last night that's why I hugged Macavity. It wasn't long though before we all realised our opinions where completely different. Griddlebone wanted to start up a small thieving business and she set up in an abandoned casino. She loved to gamble. She and I still got on though. It was Macavity who caused the disagreements he just wanted to kill and take over. In one argument it got really bad and he stormed off and never came back. Griddlebone and I decided to part ways and meet up again someday. She got what she wanted and last time I went to see her she was practically rolling in diamonds." Leto laughed remembering that day well.

"I found myself an abandoned pub full of old instruments I loved music and kept a look out for old instruments on the streets I could add to my collection. The first members of my tribe were older than me and had kittens they were also strays and had the passion for music just as strong as me. I was made the tribe leader and my tribe grew from there. We were family and were always only the lookout for abandoned kittens or struggling strays. On the day you found me we had heard a rumour about two kittens who had been abandoned I set out on my own. By the time I found that they had been killed by a pollicle. I was fuming and attacked the pollicle. I did him a fair amount of damage but before he got even more hurt he threw me over the junkyard fence where I blacked out. I must have hit my head hard though because until that encounter with Macavity I couldn't remember a thing." The Jellicles all stayed silent utterly amazed.

"You have your own tribe!?" Mil asked amazed actually liking the sound of this tribe.

"Yeah we are called The Notes" All the Jellicles eyes went wide. This tribe were famous and had no enemies apart from Macavity. Alonzo looked at the wounds on Leto.

"Are you sure it was a pollicle?" Alonzo asked.

"Well... now that you mention it pollicle fur isn't usually bright ginger"

"How did you know it was the pollicle who killed them?"

"Ummmm... well"

"It's was Macavity wasn't it?" Mil and Cori asked now understanding. "He used his magic on Leto" Leto's eyes went bright yellow.

"Took you a while" Leto spoke laugh manically. This wasn't Leto's voice though.

"He's inside her head!" Cori said. "I can feel it"

"Hand her over to me and you won't had to deal with anything Alonzo" Macavity continued

"Oh like what?" Alonzo asked.

"I'll ehhh..." Macavity grinned "I'll let her remember everything"

"How is that bad?" The strays asked.

"You'll see. It will happen slowly but by tomorrow night she will remember everything." Leto's eyes returned to blue.

"Ow ow my head hurts. It was him... Yeah I remember now it was Macavity who killed the kittens. He did it to get to me but I would go with him so he chained me to the fence by my ankles after his henchcats finally stop messing about. Then everything went black. Last night he let me remember him but he let me remember too much that's why this morning I could remember the notes." Leto smiled happy with herself.

"Say Leto how about we leave tomorrow night and find your tribe. You could even move into the junkyard there is a whole chunk of it we don't use." Tugger said. He had appeared in the door way with Munk just before Leto started her story. Everyone jumped and turned to face Tugger.

"Well I would have to discuss it with my tribe but if it was allowed then sure." Leto smiled and everyone began laughing and chatting. Alonzo however was worried. _Remember everything!? Why is that so bad? What has Macavity told Leto about our tribe? _Thoughts whirled through Alonzo's head and he got very worried very quickly. He was terrified.

**Hold the phone! Leto has her own tribe!? how did that happen? oh well hope you guys enjoyed as i said pm me and leave a reveiw.**

**Leto out xxx**


	5. That's because you're gay!

**ok im really sorry I have been so busy but heres a chapter for you. Thankyou to everyone who is reading and again im sorry I will try getting back into the swing of things. I wont be able to post for ten days but after that I will be posting as often as I can.**

**Loretta out xxx**

Leto of course having no idea about what had been said went outside to see most of the queens rushing about and talking to each other, while the Toms all stayed close together on the tyre. That's odd Leto thought to herself. "Ermm excuse me what's going on?" Leto asked a passing calico. Come to think of it I recognise that calico Leto said to herself.

"Oh hey! You must be Leto call me Teaser!" The calico spoke cheerily in a cockney accent. "And tomorrow is when we all go into heat and we kind of loose what sensibility we have, so we are really just sorting somethings"

"Oh sugar I forgot about that!" Leto said panicking slightly. The calico laughed and said goodbye before walking away. Leto had forgotten that it was heat day tomorrow. It happened more than once a year but winter was apparently the worst. Leto looked up and saw Bomba walking towards her grinning.

"So Leto heat tomorrow" she said grinning "You and Alonzo got anything planned" When she said Alonzo she moved her hips like she was using a hula hoop. Leto had learned that this was his 'signature' move, according to Cettie anyway. Leto blushed and looked at the floor.

"No of course not"

"Ah I see you're going to surprise him, I like you" Bomba grinned walking off with a sway of her hips. Leto was pretty sure she was completely pink by now.

"well well Leto you look awfully embarrassed" Tugger said approaching the pink cheeked queen. He had seen Bomba walk off and so he knew it was something to do with her.

"Is it that noticeable?" The young queen said nervously.

"Nah not really but I mean that Alonzo move had me blushing" Tugger laughed.

"That's because your gay Tuggie wuggie!" Alonzo exclaimed skipping over to the Tom along with a hysterical Mungo and Munk. Leto burst out laughing.

"Lonz why are you skipping?" Leto asked in between laughs. Alonzo blushed at the nickname but quickly composed himself. Bloody hormones he cursed in his head.

"Because dear it's gay and gives me momentum" Alonzo replied swinging his arms together.

"DEAR!?" Mungo shouted laughing loudly. "Nah you don't have the balls to call her dear, mate!" Mungo said laughing at his own statement.

"Your right Mungo, 'cause she is mine anyway!" Tugger said pulling Leto close so that her back was pressed against him. A crowd of Tom and Queen kits were gathering, excited to see another performance. Along with the Kits this time however was Bomba and Deme.

"OI! I thought she was mine!" Mungo pressed himself against Leto facing Tugger so that poor (POOR!?) Leto was sandwiched between the two Toms, Munk facepalmed himself mouthing the word 'help' to his mate who shook her head giggling. Alonzo squealed and joined in pressing himself against Leto's side. He put himself on the side that wasn't facing the audience. Deme and Bomba looked at each other and nodded.

They ran up to the group and wrapped rope around them tying it securely. The Toms began to protest as they were pressed very close to Leto. The kits were laughing along with Munk who had moved just in time. Before sitting down Bomba whispered something to Leto who grinned and nodded.

"How about you sing for us boys" Bomba suggested. The Kits clapped in approval.

"Sing rum tum Tugger's song!" one of the kits shouted. No guess who that was. The queens grinned.

"Yes just to put us in the mood for tomorrow" Bomba grinned. After some murmuring the Toms agreed and started singing. It was all going well until just before they reached the first line of 'and there's no doing anything about it'. Just before the boys reached this line Leto started to move her hips rubbing off of the Toms well 'area'. By the time they reached 'About it' in the line it was just coming out as moans and purrs.

"And here's the game!" Bomba shouted standing up, the Toms were shocked back to reality when Leto stopped moving. They all started to blush and look to the floor. "Ok here are the rules our host Munk will ask the audience a song for you each to sing and you each must sing a whole verse of it while Leto does something like this" Leto moved on queue getting a deep purr out of Alonzo who then blushed furiously. "And you need to make it through the verse without doing that, thanks Alonzo" The kits giggled the Toms shouting encouragement.

"Hello Toms and Queen of all Ages to this winters 'Was that a purr?'" The Kits and older cats clapped a crowd of the young Queens and Toms had joined in the audience. "I'm your host Munk the mighty and these are my purr-fect assistance Bomba and Deme" Munk purred exactly like Tugger making Cettie and the queen kits Squeal. "As always we have our gorgeous Leto!" The crowd cheered as Leto winked giggling. "Let's welcome our contestants tonight! Hello what is your name?"

"I'm Mungo" The crowd cheered.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Tugger" Tugger purred making the queens squeal.

"And finally who are you"

"Hey Munk, I'm Alonzo" Everyone cheered and clapped.

" and there are our Contestants, now as always Leto has perfect movement" Leto demonstrated a twirl to prove it. "Well first up we have Mungo! What is the song?" The crowds hand shot up. "Yes you in the back?"

"Macavity" Jelly said grinning. The crowd cheered.

"Ok Leto do you need the screen."

"Nah Munk I reckon I can crack this one with words" The crowd cheered and Mungo blushed.

"Now remember Mungo you have 3 lives for the whole show don't waste them. And start in 3 2 1!"

Mungo started singing Bomba's verse, really well. Leto let him sing a line before she pressed against him and stood on her tippy toes whispering into his ear. Mungo's eyes widened and his tail began to twitch nervously. This caused the crowd to laugh. He kept signing despite this however but it took a lot of effort. Continuing to whisper Leto began to stroke Mungo's front. He was on the last few words when he suddenly moaned. Leto moved away grinning. Mungo finished because he knew he had to.

"Aww unlucky Mungo what caught you off guard was it something she said?" Munk asked, Deme and Bomba by his sides giggling.

"Yes it was but I couldn't possibly repeat it, it's like Bomba has been training her!" Mungo said breathlessly. The crowd laughed and Bomba grinned at Leto who was smirking.

"Ok contestant number two ,Tugger!"

"His own song" the crowd shouted together.

"Screen Leto?" Munk asked. Leto paused thinking about it and then looked up at Tugger.

"Yes I think so" She finally said making Tugger's eyes widen. Bomba and Deme put a gag on Alonzo and Mungo so that they couldn't make a sound; they then put a black screen around the tied group.

"Ok since Leto is going to be moving we have put up this screen so the younger ones cant see but I doubt Leto will do anything too bad, it's the Toms' reactions I'm worried about." Munk said making the older Cats laugh; the very young kits looked confused but the ones who have reached heat this year looked like they understood. "Ok Tugger are you ready?!" Tugger replied with a nervous sounding yes causing the audience to laugh. "3 2 1!"

Tugger started off strongly but the crowd began to hear his voice waver. Almost near the end Tugger purred Leto's name but continued singing. On the last word he let out a very deep purr. The crowd began laughing as the screen was removed and Leto was standing grinning at and embarrassed Tugger. Bomba removed Alonzo's Gag and whispered something to him his eyes widening as he looked down at Leto who was laughing at Tugger.

"Would you like the screen?" Bomba asked.

"No thanks" Leto said. Alonzo blushed and bit his lip. The crowd decided that Alonzo should sing his solo from The Jellicle ball. Alonzo nodded and began to sing. Leto didn't give him any time before she stood really close to him and began to stroke his tail. Alonzo's voice wavered and his ears perked up. The crowd waited in silence as Leto began to whisper in Alonzo's ear. Alonzo squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, he was getting competitive. Alonzo finished his verse in the clear and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Wow well done! Ok so at that round Mungo has 1, Tugger 2 and Alonzo has 0! In the next round Bomba and Deme will go into the crowd and find out what order you're going in this is the final round." The crowd cheered as Munk spoke. Bomba and Deme went into the crowd and decided who was going first and then wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to Munk.

"Ok Tugger first and you are going to be singing 'The Pekes and the Pollicles'!" The crowd cheered.

Tugger began singing a bit more confidently since Leto chose not to use the screen But that completely disintegrated when Leto started drawing circles on his chest fur with her finger and whispering in his ears. When Tugger reached the word Passionate all that came out was a long deep moan as his tail twitched. Leto stepped back grinning and winked at Bomba because Bomba had showed her that one earlier.

"Awww Tugger how do you feel" Munk said as Bomba and Deme removed him and retied the rope. Mungo went the same way giving two long meows one when Leto bit his ear the other when she whispered something to him. The Kits went for their nap and the adults left leaving only the younger Queens and Toms like Bomba, Deme, Cori, Exotica ECT. "Ok Alonzo your last go" Munk said as the screen was put up "3 2 1 go!"

Alonzo had barley started singing when he let out a long purr. A few lines later he let another deep purr escape his lips. Then it was silent. Bomba and Deme removed the screen but Leto and Alonzo weren't there.


	6. Alonzo's going to kill us!

**ok so here it is the next chapter. Please enjoy and pm me! **

**Loretta out xxx**

Instead in their place where two kittens, One tom and one queen. "No way" Bomba gasped, realising who the kits looked like.

"Alonzo, Leto?" Deme said kneeling down.

"Wow Deme you got quite tall" One of the kittens said. It was the Alonzo one.

"Alonzo?" Tugger questioned

"Yes?" Alonzo looked puzzled at his friends' shocked faces. Then he looked down. "What in the name of the everlasting cat happened!?"

"Leto?" Teazer asked the other kit. The kitten Leto out a small meow recognizing her name. "How come she can't speak?"

"Macavity still had control of her brain whatever happened she was turned properly into a kitten while only Alonzo's body was affected" Cori and Tanto said looking at the two Kits. Deme picked Leto up; the small kitten purred and snuggled into her arms. Tugger picked Alonzo up and held him against his mane.

"Ah good you're all here it was just to let you know that Misto has one of his magic colds again so if you had any contact with him in the last hour or so go have a bath" Jelly and Jenny said running over to the group. Many cats left leaving only Tugger, Munk, Mungo, Teazer, Deme, Bomba, Cori, Tanto and the two kits.

"Hold on a second who found these Kittens?" Jelly asked concerned.

"Hi Jelly!" Alonzo said. The older queen screamed. Jenny instantly understood what had happened.

"Oh dear, Is this Leto then?" Jenny said, the group nodded in responce. "Will you all be able to look after them till they turn back?" The group nodded again. "Mungo, Teazer come and get some supplies for them because they look really young" The two cats walked after the older queens after arrange with the group to meet them at Alonzo's.

Once they all got to Alonzo's they all stared at Leto as she tried to walk. It seemed that they were both at the stage they had, had their eyes open for a week. Alonzo had a very grumpy face on as he sat on Tugger's lap.

"she's cute as a Kit" Mungo said picking Leto up. Alonzo growled at Mungo, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Alonzo protested folding his little arms. This caused more laughter.

"oh but it is little Tom" Cori said causing more laughter. The laughter was cut short by a loud wail. Everyone turned to face Mungo who was panicking with Leto crying on his lap. Teazer picked Leto up and held her to her own chest. She rubbed Leto's back whispering kindly to her. Little Leto fell asleep snuggled against Teazer. Everyone was silent staring at Teazer. They group heard a loud sneezed.

"Get off me Alonzo!" Tugger suddenly shouted the group turned to see a normal Alonzo sitting on Tugger's lap. Alonzo laughed and got up. They all then looked to Leto but she was still a Kit.

"Well come and get her then Alonzo" Teazer said, Alonzo stayed where he was for a second before slowly walking toward Teazer. He picked up the small kit and held her close to his chest. The small kit purred in her sleep.

"She recognizes your smell" Tanto said smiling. Alonzo smiled at the small Kit and then sat down.

"So Alonzo are you going to ask her to be your mate?" Bomba asked suddenly. The group all stared at Alonzo who stayed silent.

"Oh come on Alonzo it's obvious you like her!" Tugger said. The rest nodded.

"I...Well maybe...I don't know" Alonzo finally said.

"Are you worried she will say no?" Deme asked with sympathy. Alonzo simply nodded looking to the sleeping kit in his arms. Tanto and Cori grinned.

"She won't" They chorused.

"Awww that is so cute!" Cettie chirped running in with the other cats. "Where is Leto by the way?" Alonzo looked at Leto who had woken up and was now staring up at him with big blue eyes while playing with her tail. Everyone looked at Alonzo and smiled, quietly they started to filter out leaving only the female queens, they toms having left to entertain the kits.

"She likes you y'know" Tanto said smiling. The other queens sat on the floor beside Alonzo.

"Now Alonzo I know you aren't very good at confessing to queens but you need to ask her" Bomba said kindly despite how she was slagging him. The queens all nodded. Alonzo nodded but bit his lip.

"As soon as she is back to normal I will ask her" He said determined.

"We will leave you both so as soon as she changes you ask!" The queens said together giggling afterward at the fact they all spoke at the same time. The left wishing Alonzo luck. Alonzo looked at Leto.

"How am I going to ask you?" He asked her. It was slowly approaching night time and the junkyard was silent. "Y'know having you like this makes me want kittens" Alonzo laughed to himself. Alonzo suddenly smiled. "Maybe this will have stopped Macavity's control over you, I don't think you had anything else to remember, I bet Macavity just wanted me to hand you over in fear" Alonzo smiled to himself at his conclusion.

The young Leto yawned "Come on time for you to sleep" Alonzo said he carried her up to her room and sat her in her bed along with a blanket Jelly had given Teazer for her. Alonzo got up to leave but Leto started whining. "What's wrong you want me to stay?" Little Leto nodded. Alonzo lay down on the bed and put his arm over Leto. They both fell asleep.

The junkyard was quiet when there was suddenly a loud sneeze. "Alonzo... Alonzo" Alonzo opened his eyes to be met with a pair of bright blue ones.

"Leto?" Alonzo sat up on the bed putting his legs in a basket. Leto also sat up now back to normal.

"Did you mean what you said? Y'know about kittens and me being your mate and stuff" Leto blushed, fiddling with her tail. Alonzo's eyes widened, surprised she remembered it. He composed himself now determined not to let the chance slip away.

"Yes I did, Leto will you be my mate and ultimately the mother of my kittens?" Alonzo asked pretty sure he had a blush now. Leto had a huge smile on her face. She jumped at Alonzo hugging him.

"Yes! Yes I will!" she exclaimed rubbing her head against Alonzo's front. Alonzo laughed extremely relieved. In each other's arms they feel asleep once again.

The silence of the night was quickly turned to mayhem as the Jellicles began to wake up. Heat was a powerful thing. When Alonzo woke it hit his nose like a bullet. It smelt like chocolate orange. It was hypnotising. Moving quietly Alonzo went to the tyre. Sitting there already as usual were Tugger, Mungo and Cori. Munk always stayed with Deme the whole day.

"Wow Alonzo you smell like a queen" The toms said.

"I know I was tired so I was there longer." Alonzo said. The toms usually met at the tyre during heat day for the morning, until the smell of the queens died down slightly. They have been doing it since they were young toms.

"So are you and Leto mates?" Mungo asked, Cori sat back grinning.

"Yes, she said yes last night after she changed back.

"Well done" Tugger said patting Alonzo on the back. Tugger then grabbed Alonzo's tail and smelled it. "Oh wow" He purred passing it to Mungo and Cori who pretty much had the same reaction.

"Do you mind?!" Alonzo growled yanking his tail away. He simply didn't see what the big deal was.

"She is new, every queen smells different for instance Tanto smells like cinnamon" Cori said.

"Teazer smells like lemons and lime!" Mungo added.

"Bomba smells like Strawberries and cream" Tugger said finishing it off. Alonzo shook his head smiling. The toms suddenly heard shouting and Tumble and Plato ran up to them.

"Victoria and Jem smell funny!" They exclaimed. The toms looked at each other and Tugger began to explain everything to them using Leto and Alonzo much to Alonzo's horror as examples. Alonzo walked off with Cori leaving Mungo and Tugger to deal with the young toms. Cori and Alonzo parted ways and Alonzo was soon back to his house. Back to his queen. Back to Leto.

"So that's all it is" Tugger finished finally. The young toms nodded and then stood up to leave much to Tugger and Mungo's delight. The two older toms had spent ages trying to explain heat to the younger toms.

"We will go tell Jenny and Jelly that Leto and Alonzo will soon be expecting kittens!" The young toms shouted as they ran off. Tugger and Mungo looked at each other.

"No! Wait!" They shouted after them.

"Alonzo is going to kill us" Mungo said tugger nodded silently.


	7. You're Mine Leto!

**ok here ya go a nice long chapter. Action is beginning to unfold so this will probably be a better chapter than the other ones. Hope you enjoy and please tell your friends if you are enjoying.**

**Loretta out xxx**

The junkyard was quiet after the mayhem of the previous day. Well it was... until Jenny and Jelly paid a certain patched tom a visit. "Tugger, Mungo!" A shout echoed across the junkyard "Tyre now!" The two toms slowly made their way to the tyre having a funny feeling who had shouted rather angrily.

When the tyre came in to view the tom's questions were answered. Standing in front of the tyre was a furious looking Alonzo. Behind Alonzo Leto was sitting on the tyre looking angry but not like Alonzo. Tugger could practically see steam coming out his ears. "Maybe if we run away now he will forget" Mungo whispered. Tugger just shook his head. Despite how good that idea sounded it was never going to work. Once they reached the angry mates the toms wished they had ran.

"What on earth did you tell them?!" Alonzo shouted.

"We didn't say you were having kittens we just said that it can happen" Mungo said.

"You are both idiots and you both know you are" Leto said. The guilty toms nodded. "Good then it's over nothing more said or done got it?" The toms nodded again but Alonzo was gapping. Leto walked over to Bomba and Teazer running her tail under Alonzo's chin making him purr. The toms laughed at him but quickly stopped when Alonzo started chasing them around like they did when they were kits.

"So how was your day Teazer" Bomba said when Leto walked over. She blushed slightly and fiddled with her pearls. Bomba and Leto grinned at each other.

"That good huh?" Leto said with a giggle. "How about you Bomba?" Bomba grinned and tapped her nose. Leto laughed at her friends and rolled her eyes. Her ears suddenly perked up hearing a strange noise. Deme ran over to them looking panicked.

"Macavity" she whispered. The queens looked about their fur on end quiet hisses escaping their mouths.

"That's awfully cute but I don't think it will help you at all." Macavity said strolling up to the girls. Deme went to shout for Munk and the other toms but suddenly noticed that they weren't in the junkyard. "Magic is wonderful isn't it?" Macavity mocked. Leto growled and bared her teeth.

"Leave us alone Macavity!" She growled.

"Are you sure that's what you want Leto? I thought you had more alley smarts than that" he grinned. Leto looked around confused and then realised where they were.

"You... Ok what do you want Macavity?" she said the rest of the queens stayed quiet especially Teazer. She hated Macavity and she was sure he hated her two.

"a queen, for me only one who isn't mated" He said growling at Deme who flinched.

"Fine have me" Leto said standing in front of the other queens. Macavity grinned.

"Sounds fine to me you coming?" Macavity said beginning to walk off.

"No take us all back first so I can make sure my friends get back safely" Leto said forcefully. Macavity growled but did as he was asked. The queens arrived in the middle of the junkyard where all the Jellicles had gathered. Bomba, Deme and Teazer ran to their mates but Leto stayed where she was. Alonzo stood at the front with Tugger.

"Leto?" Alonzo asked, now worried she had done something stupid. Leto walked over to Alonzo and gave him a hug rubbing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and somehow understood what she had done.

"You lied" Macavity growled making the queens flinch. Leto reluctantly pulled away and faced Macavity.

"Look it's either me or no one, your choice" Macavity stayed silent. "When you take me away never come back here or hurt any of the Jellicles, got it?" Macavity nodded.

"What about the notes?" Tugger asked causing Macavity to grin.

"Mind tricks are funny" He said with a smile. "You all have a think for a minute have you ever heard of 'the notes'?" The Jellicles tried to think but they couldn't. "There is no such tribe, Leto didn't belong to a tribe, but she did come looking for those kittens" Alonzo launched himself at Macavity pinning him to the floor. He growled at Macavity and scratched down his face. Leto Pulled Alonzo off of Macavity and stood in front of Alonzo.

"You can't go" Alonzo managed to say looking down at Leto. He was ready to cry but wouldn't let it show. Leto whispered something in his ear before walking over to Macavity. He stood still, mouth wide open. Everyone was shouting telling Macavity to leave everyone alone and to let Leto go. Macavity wrapped an arm around Leto's waist before they disappeared.

"We need to get her back before it's too late" Alonzo finally said.

When Leto and Macavity arrived in Macavity's warehouse Leto was almost in tears. "Don't cry Alonzo will forget about you soon" Macavity laughed. Leto shook her head and sat on the floor. Macavity sat in a large throne like chair. A group of Hench cats walked into the room and spotted Leto. Leto looked up and glared. They simply bowed and turned to face Macavity. "Take Leto to her room"

They escorted her out kindly however as soon as they were out of sight one of the queens scratched her face. Leto hissed and turned sharply scratching right the way down the queen's front. That was it Leto had accepted a battle. However the queen just thought she was a Jellicle. The queen launched herself at Leto but Leto jumped over her and scratched down her back, growling. The queen turned to face her shocked. "Go ahead try it, I dare you" Leto growled. Shouts came from the crowd, that had formed, some cheering on Leto other cheering on the other queen, Psycho, as she was called. The queen growled and stood still claws out teeth bared. Leto Pretended to jump at Psycho causing Psycho to jump trying to avoid her only to land right in front of Leto and earn a scrape down her face. The queen screamed.

"You bitch! I'm going to chop you into tiny Jellicle pieces!" Psycho screamed.

"Good luck with that you pollicle!" Leto shouted back. The queen screamed again and went for Leto's tail only to be picked up, by the scruff of her neck, into the air, by none other than Macavity. Happy that he had gotten everyone's attention he threw the queen to the floor.

"Enough!" he growled "All of you!" he continued glaring at the two queens. "If you don't think you can get along with Leto then leave, that goes for all of you" He shouted so that everyone heard him. Psycho got up.

"I'm leaving" She growled, glaring at Leto.

"You can never come back" Macavity warned making sure she understood the consequence of leaving his 'care' as he put it. She just walked off, not leaving before hissing at Leto. The crowd cleared off and Macavity looked at Leto.

"What did you think you were doing!" He hissed quietly.

"Defending myself" Leto said bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could have been killed; do you know the type of cats they have fought?"

"I have fought against someone that would put them to shame"

"Oh? And who might that be Leto?"

"You" Leto snapped. Macavity was silent. Hench cats who were nearby had heard and fell silent. Macavity growled turning Leto into her cat form and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. He quickly walked to Leto's room grumbling. Macavity threw Leto onto the four poster bed in her room. As soon as she hit the sheets she changed back to her Jellicle form.

"You can't go about shouting that! Do you hear me?" Macavity hissed.

"Why every not Mac, you afraid your little minions will think less of you and slowly disappear or is it that you can't stand the thought of 'your queen' being better that you!" She growled. Macavity slapped her, hard.

"Never speak to me like that again! Or I will kill you!" Macavity shouted. Leto hissed but didn't speak again. "You are my queen, Alonzo doesn't exist anymore, he doesn't matter your mine and that's final!" Macavity stormed out the room and slammed the door shut.

Leto winced and licked her paw rubbing her face with it. It reminded her of the first time she was with Alonzo and he licked her wound clean. She couldn't handle this, she needed to go back... but if she did the Jellicles would be harmed. She couldn't live with that kind of blame. It was her job to keep them safe. As soon as Macavity stepped a toe out of line she could go back. She just had to be patient. She was good at that.

Alonzo paced back and forth if what Leto had said was right then they didn't have much time to get her back. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Skimble. "New arrival!" he shouted. Alonzo, Tugger, Munk and Mungo walked to the gate. Standing at the gate was a brown and caramel coloured queen with a chunk out of one ear and scratches on her face back and front. Alonzo could smell Leto of her, quite strongly.

"Where did you come into contact with her" Alonzo growled. The queen looked puzzled for a second but then smirked. She let the smirk fall into a frown before the other toms noticed.

"She was the one who scratched me" She sniffed "for no reason at all" Alonzo wasn't buying it but he decided that she might be useful.

"Leto?" Tugger finally asked.

"Yes that was her name" the queen said in a snappy tone. Tugger had decided he didn't like this queen already. No one talks bad about any queen in this tribe Tugger said to himself.

"You're an ex Macavity Hench cat we cannot let you in" Tugger said forcefully. Mungo caught on and continued.

"We cannot trust you especially when Alonzo's mate is being held captive by Macavity" Mungo said with an authority never before used in his voice.

"I'm afraid they are all right" Munk said sympathetically not having caught on yet.

"I can get her back" The queen said all composer gone "Macavity is mine I'm not letting that bitch take him away from me!" The queen covered her mouth. This is why she was called Psycho, she had a bad temper. She was sure Leto was a nice queen but she couldn't handle the thought of someone taken Macavity away from her.

Alonzo growled and went to launch forward having to be held back by Tugger and Mungo. "Say that again and ill be delivering you to Macavity in a match box!" He snarled. Psycho jumped, it seemed Alonzo loved Leto and she had just called her a bitch... oh dear. Tugger and Mungo were really trying hard to hold Alonzo back. A though crossed Tugger's mind that it might be a good idea to let Alonzo just destroy the queen. He loosened his grip, only slightly, by mistake. Alonzo launched forward, making Mungo and Tugger fall flat on their faces. Alonzo pinned the queen down. "What's your name?" He growled.

"Psycho" Psycho said now properly frightened. Macavity could even be this scary.

"Ok, listen up Psycho we are going to make a plan to get Leto back and you are going to help" Alonzo instructed gently tracing a claw down Psycho's face. Psycho nodded. Tugger, Mungo and Munk stood back, stunned.

They had never seen Alonzo this angry before. Alonzo had a temper, the boys had learned that. It was partly down to Macavity annoying him when they were kits. They would regularly show up in Jenny's den will cut and bite marks from each other. However this was a whole new level of anger.

"Alonzo!" Cori and Tanto came running towards the group looking panicked, Misto not far behind, also looking panicked. When they saw Alonzo trailing his claw down the queens face they sighed with slight relief.

"What's up with you three?" Munk asked, Alonzo had turned to face the three but kept psycho pinned down.

"Well we were all sitting relaxing checking everyone was ok using our powers when suddenly we got to Alonzo and he was killing a queen in his mind and had a very strong feeling of anger, one that seemed stronger than Macavity." Misto puffed out. He was still a kit but he had a way with words. Cori and Tanto nodded in agreement with the tom kit's statement.

"I haven't killed her... yet" Alonzo growled. Suddenly Tanto's eyes widened.

"You scratched her face!" She screamed in anger. The group was puzzled for a minute unsure whether she was talking to Alonzo or not. Alonzo's eyes widened in realisation, he hissed at Psycho.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Alonzo growled. Tanto planted the scene from Psycho's brain into Alonzo's. He let the image sink in for a minute. He raised his claw in the air ready to strike down onto Psycho's face. Mungo grabbed his paw and told Alonzo to calm down. After a few minutes Alonzo faced Psycho again. His face looked calmer but his eyes told a different story.

"Did you scratch her stomach?" Alonzo asked suddenly. Psycho shook her head slightly confused by the question. Tanto's eyes widened.

"Really Alonzo?" She said slightly excited. Alonzo nodded with a small smile.

"That's what she said anyway" he smiled. Everyone else looked confused but Alonzo and Tanto continued.

"We could use this to our advantage y'know, it would be risky but it could be our advantage over Macavity" Tanto said to Alonzo. Alonzo thought for a second and the nodded.

"What have you got in mind?"


	8. Alonzo's Kits?

**sorry this is much much later than I wanted it to be but hopefully its full of good reading for you all. Remember pm me and review but most of all enjoy.**

**Loretta out xxx**

It had been a few weeks since Leto arrived at the warehouse and she had locked herself in her room, only coming out for food and water, milk if Macavity thought she had been 'good'. Which is why her fur stuck on end when the door opened. She was pleasantly surprised when a tom Kit entered the room, closing the door behind him. The Kit was a tuxedo tom and although he did have patches of white he reminded Leto of Misto. Misto was black from his ears to the tip of his tail but this Kit still had a striking resemblance to him. They were both about the same age as well by the look of things.

"Hello, what's your name?" Leto asked kneeling down and looking at the Kit. The Kit smiled.

"I'm Quaxo!" He chirped happily, he then looked to the floor and started shaking.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Leto said quietly holding the Kit's shoulders.

"Macavity doesn't like me being noisy" The Kit whispered still shaking. "He'll make me bleed if I don't keep quiet" Leto gaped and found it hard to process what the young kit had said. She pulled him close and hugged him.

"How did you end up here Quaxo?" Leto asked rubbing the kits back in an attempt to calm him down. Quaxo sniffed and rubbed away a tear that had fallen. Leto picked him up and sat on her bed sitting Quaxo on her lap facing sideways.

"My mum and dad left my brother and I in a park and never came back. Then two toms showed up one was a silver tabby and the other was a white tom with black patches. They found my brother and tried to find me but they couldn't so they left with my brother. Then Macavity found me a day later. At first he treated me like a son but soon I was just another henchcat." Quaxo finished, sniffling.

"Why were you abandoned?" Leto asked finding it hard not to cry herself.

"Because we are magic, I'm a psychic and my brother can use electricity" Quaxo said nervously.

"What would you say if I told you that I knew where your brother was and that I knew the toms that took him?" Leto said she knew only one tom kit who had magic and that was Misto. Misto was his brother and the two toms were Alonzo and Munk. The tom's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He said excitedly. Leto nodded and the Kit hugged her tightly. He started crying happily, still hugging Leto. "Will I get to see him again?" Quaxo asked.

"If I can get out of here then yes of course." Leto said softly "Until then I'll take care of you" Leto smiled. Quaxo rubbed his head against Leto affectionately. "Now let me tell you about the two toms..."

"I can't cope any longer Munk, I need her back now" Alonzo exclaimed pacing. Since Alonzo's encounter with Psycho Alonzo had taken Misto in as his own and was taking care of him. Alonzo however was constantly being questioned by Misto about the whereabouts of his mum (Leto) and it was beginning to take its toll of Alonzo. Munk held his friend still by his shoulders.

"I know Alonzo but Leto is smart she made a deal with Macavity and isn't going to be the one to break it. She knows Macavity won't stay away for long. As soon as he hurts one of us she'll be back" Munk said calmly looking Alonzo in the eye.

"I know but I still... I miss her Munk" Alonzo said a tear forming in his eye. Munk pulled the teary eyed tom into a hug, rubbing his back. Alonzo had held back tears for days either because Psycho was there or Misto was. Now however no one was about so as you would have guessed the tears poured down his face, making his fur clump together because it was so damp. They stood like that for ages, time seeming to pass by quickly. Alonzo eventually stopped, the tears seeming to have ran out. He was by this point reduced to a sniffling mess. He didn't have much time after that to pull himself together however because Misto soon appeared.

"Cori and Tanto said we need to move otherwise we will be too late." He said trying not to stare at Alonzo knowing how sensitive he was about the whole subject. He could see how upset Alonzo was and by the look of his fur could tell he had been crying. Misto fiddled with his tail looking to the floor. "I thought you, me, Tugger, Munk, Mungo and Cori could go tonight" That caught Alonzo's attention. He was about to say yes like a kitten but then realised that Misto, his adopted son, had said he would go as well.

"That is a good plan and I think we will do it but you can't come I don't want you getting hurt, neither will Leto" Alonzo said looking the tom kit in the eyes.

"But Tumble, Plato, Pounce and I were going to..." Misto cut himself off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"No Misto and your defiantly not getting the other tom kits involved, we aren't going out tonight and neither will any of you!" Alonzo glared into the shadows where he was sure the other tom kits were. Alonzo walked off followed by Munk. "We will wait a few more days Munk and then we will go we need to plan this out I'm not having anyone get hurt" Alonzo whispered to Munk as they left the Tom kits' ear shot.

As soon as the toms were gone Misto signalled for the other tom kits to come out. "Ok here is what we are going to do..." The tom kits planned their very own rescue mission right into the afternoon when they were called in for dinner. They arranged to meet at the gates where their plan would go into action.

When all the older cats were asleep and Munk and Alonzo weren't looking the tom kits dashed out of the Junkyard. Misto knew where he was going so most of the Kits followed him but they had been outside before so they knew to always be paying attention. Many of the older cats had been upset about Leto being taken away. Jenny, Jelly and all the Queen kits had been in tears on and off for ages and many of the other Queens had not been themselves. Alonzo, Mungo, Cori, Tugger, Munk, Tanto, Teazer, Bomba and Deme had put on a brave face but the kittens knew they were upset too. Although the tom kits wouldn't admit it they were also upset.

As they neared Macavity's warehouse they spotted a Queen in one of the old windows. "That's Leto!" shouted Pounce. Plato slammed his paw over Pounce's mouth hissing for him to be quiet. The tom kits slowly made their way to the window blending into the shadows. All the Hench cats were either asleep or playing poker so no one saw the kits. After crawling onto the ledge of the window Misto tapped the glass.

Leto had, had a pretty quiet last few weeks but lately she hadn't been moving around a lot. Well she wasn't really able to. So Quaxo had been helping her and trying to keep Macavity's suspicions to a low. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a tap on the glass. She ran to the widow threw it open and threw the kits on to the bed shutting the window closed again. "What are you all doing here?!" she hissed slightly relieved to see they were all safe.

"We came to rescue you!" The kits chirped keeping the volume low. Leto hugged the kits a tear forming in her eye.

"What's happening?" A sleepy tom kit appeared rubbing his eye. Misto met the kits eyes and he almost cried, recognising the kit instantly.

"Quaxo?" He asked, the kit nodded and they ran to each other. After some hugging and introducing Plato began to explain the escape plan to Leto and Quaxo.

"We will all escape out of the window..." Plato said being cut off by Pounce.

"Well that was the plan but..." Pounce looked at Leto's rather large stomach. The tom kits gaped at Pounce's statement. Leto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give me your paw Pounce" Leto said kindly. Once Pounce had let Leto hold his wrist she placed it on her stomach. "What do you feel?" She asked, smiling brightly as Pounce's eyes widened. "This" Leto said gesturing to her stomach "is not fat or catnip. Its tiny unborn kittens" The tom kits ran and hugged Leto. They were even more excited when she told them that Alonzo was the dad.

"What!?" Macavity roared flinging open the door. Leto stood in front of the kits growling. "Kits eh? Alonzo's kits!" Macavity slapped Leto across the face. "You knew!" Macavity roared grabbing Quaxo by the neck.

"Leave him alone!" Leto scream kicking Macavity in the stomach and scraping down him face. Leto gently sat Quaxo down beside Misto. She didn't have much time to ask if he was ok however because Macavity punched her stomach hard. He then did it repeatedly cursing her, the unborn kits and Alonzo. Macavity made a grab for the tom kits but Leto was having none of it her mother instincts took over. She grabbed him by his head fur and threw him into a wall.

"Run!" She shouted to the tom kits, who quickly flew out the window to get Alonzo and the others. Leto scrapped at Macavity screaming at him. Macavity however slowly began to weaken Leto down. He punched he stomach again, causing her to fall to her knees spitting up blood. She was a wreck. She was covered in scrapes and still she wanted to fight. Macavity pushed Leto to the floor and held her there by her throat.

"first I'm going to get rid of these things" He said pointing to her stomach "And then I'm going to make you mine" He began to claw at her stomach but not for long. A flash of black and white shot across Leto's fuzzy vision and the pressure on her neck was released. Several other recognisable fur patterns flashed by her before she blacked out.


End file.
